No Angel Wings
by amazing07
Summary: Georgie can't have what she truly wants: Cooper.


For once, Georgie longed to be the bad sister. She longed for the willpower to take, to want, to fight, to grab at what she wanted with everything she had inside of her from the bottom of her toes to the top of her head.

She wanted Cooper Barrett, and she had him.

She just didn't have it in her to keep him.

Standing up, naked in the moonlight, hunting her shirt, she heard the first rumble of his silky voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" And her heart melted as she turned to face him. The forbidden fruit she'd dared to eat. Maxie's Cooper.

How could she do this to her sister? The sister who would face anyone head on for her, die for her. It was so wrong.

But it felt so right when she was underneath him, his breath on her cheek, her hands in his hair.

And she had to go. This was the first and the last time she'd ever make love with Cooper Barrett.

"I have to go. This was wrong. Maxie -" Georgie said, the guilt sinking in, hating herself for tonight. Cooper sat up in his bed, the sheet pooling around his waist, desperation written on his face.

"Maxie slept with my best friend, Georgie! It's over between us."

"Yeah, and you've slept with her sister. Is that all this is?"

_His kisses were crazy, slow and addictive across her stomach. If Georgie could think, she'd know that this was wrong. She'd realize that she and Coop were the good ones. Logan and Maxie were the ones to make the insane mistakes. Not them. Never them._

_They were perfect, but if Maxie could see her now, she would see no angel wings._

_Georgie's back arched, lifting her off the bed as Coop stroked her core through her lace panties. She'd known what was going to happen tonight the first time his tongue had tangled with hers, and she couldn't stop it if she wanted to. She had wanted him for a long time, witnessed how Maxie didn't appreciate him, and knew if she had him that she'd never let him go._

_She'd have to though because that's who she was. She was not someone who could just take and snatch without fearing of the consequences. She knew what would happen if she truly had Coop, and she couldn't go through with it._

_All she needed to get through the rest of this life was just a taste of him, and that's what she'd have._

Coop's usually docile eyes darkened in anger as his muscles tensed. "You know that's a lie."

Georgie looked toward her feet, feeling horrible for saying that to him. Gently, she picked up her shirt and bra, dropping them on the bed. Then she stooped to put on her panties, intent to leave it as it was. She had never been good at confrontations.

"Georgie, look at me." His demand was sharp, direct. Georgie realized at that moment that Cooper Barrett was a mystery to her. A dream she had built up into her head.

"I can't. I can't do this with you." Georgie told him, tears pricking at the edges of her eyes, standing there in her teal panties, feeling totally comfortable, but completely out of control.

"You can. You're just afraid."

Georgie spun to look at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

_The first taste kept getting sweeter, harder, better with each passing second. She was reeling. How was one taste ever going to be enough of this man?_

_It had to be enough, she thought, moaning his name aloud over and over again as he took her to a new level of pleasure with each passing moment. No one had ever felt like he felt inside of her, and Georgie wasn't just counting the physical aspect. Looking into his eyes, she felt like she'd known him for lifetimes. _

_Thrusting into her, feeling Georgie surround him was like heaven for Coop. He had never known such emotional and physical pleasure could come from making love. _

_He wouldn't give it up. He wouldn't give her up._

"Afraid? No, I'm not afraid. I'd be with you if I could, but it would kill my sister." Georgie said, suddenly quiet. "And I need my sister."

"And I need you. What about tonight?" Coop asked her, eyes begging, heart filling with despair.

"What about tonight? It was beautiful and now it's over." Georgie told him, putting on the rest of her clothes and her shoes. Standing up, she looked back at him, her heartbroken lover, and she sighed.

"We could've been something good." He told her, leaning back against his headboard, looking away from her, out the window into the night sky.

"We were," She whispered, slipping out the door.

* * *

**God, I miss Coop and Georgie! Review!**


End file.
